What Drowning Feels Like
by AmandaWild
Summary: After Kagome breaks up with her cheating boyfriend, she runs to her good friend, Sesshomaru. After a while, she realizes that her feelings of friendship towards him are starting to change to feelings of a whole different level, which is causing her to drown in a sea of her confused feelings and emotions. (Modern Day SesshKag)
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

**A/N: Hey guys! Real quick, I wanted to thank you for taking time to read my story/stories. Also, just because I posted a new story, doesn't mean that I'm giving up on my other story(ies). I'm just adding variety to my account ^-^**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other Inuyasha characters. I only own my OC's

===========WDFT===========

Why do humans go back to the ones that hurt them? What is the thing that makes them want to go back? Who don't they trust? How do they get over such heart breaks?

"When will I learn?"

Kagome ducks her head under the water in her small, pristine bath tub in her two bedroom, one bathroom apartment which she shares with her current best friend, Sango, in the middle of Tokyo, Japan.

The sound of a fist beating on the oak door brings the young priestess out of her thoughts and back up above the water.

"Kagome! I know you're going through a lot, but your phone is going nuts out here and you're more than likely a prune by now!" Sango yells through the door as she holds Kagome's vibrating smartphone in her hand. She looks down at the caller I.D and rolls her eyes at the name.

"Who's calling?" Kagome asks as she drains the tub full of water and wraps a white towel around her body.

"InuYasha." Sango says with a groan, not trying to mask her annoyance. Kagome giggles as she runs a brush through her raven black hair.

"I'm presentable." Kagome says and watches from the corner of her eye as Sango walks in with a hand over her eyes. She rolls her eyes at her friends' childishness. "You've seen me naked so chill." Sango laughs at the statement and uncovers her eyes as she hops onto the bathroom sink counter.

"So why is 'Yasha blowing up your phone? Well, what did he do this time I should be asking." Sango looks down at the cell phone as it vibrates again but from a text message.

"'She's not you, okay? I said I was sorry so answer the phone already!'" Sango reads the message aloud which makes both girls roll their eyes in inoision.

"He was hanging out with Kikyo again. But this time I caught those two kissing." Kagome says without any emotion in her voice or on her face.

"What are you going to do now?" Sango asks carefully, knowing full well that it's a very subject to touch on. She plays with a piece of her chocolate brown hair that fell out of her messy bun that rests on the top of her head. Kagome sighs as she places the brush down on the sink gently and looks into Sango's dark brown eyes with her sky blue eyes.

"I'm going to drop him like a bad habit and show him that I don't need him nor will I ever need a man." She says darkly as she walks out of the bathroom and into her bedroom which is right across from the bathroom. Sango watches her go and waits for the expected door slam, but it never happens. Taking that as her cue, she hops off the counter and rushes into Kagome's room.

With a running start, Sango launches herself onto Kagome's queen sized bed that is in the middle of her cream white room. At the sound of Kagome's laughter, she sits up from the bed with a big grin on her face.

"Dang girl." Sango says with a whistle as Kagome walks out in her underwear. Kagome throws her damp towel at Sango with a laugh. "You act like you've never seen me in my underwear before." She says as she turns around the put on a gray long sleeve shirt. As she raises her arms up she winces and hopes that Sango didn't see it. She did.

"Kagome. What the hell is that on your back?" Sango demands as she stands up from the bed and walks over to Kagome. She lightly touches the black and blue bruise that is on her upper shoulder closest to her neck. Kagome jerks away from her touch and quickly puts her shirt on.

"When I confronted InuYasha about what happened, he might've grabbed me by the shoulder roughly… But he was mad and he wasn't in the right state of mind. Plus he is half-demon." Kagome sputters out quickly, trying to make light of the situation at hand.

"Kagome Higurashi. Being a half demon does not give him the okay to put his hands on you!" Sango shouts, very upset at the fact that he sister-like friend has been going through this without her knowing.

"I know. Just… let me deal with this okay? I'm heading over to Sesshomaru's. I forgot to give him a file that was handed to me as I was leaving Tashio. Corp today." Kagome grabs a pair of white skinny jeans and pulls them over her creamy legs. She throws on a pair of black, felt, high-heel boots on.

"Alright fine. But um… why are you wearing makeup to your boss's house?" Sango says with a smirk as she follows Kagome over to her vanity table. Kagome rolls her eyes at her 'sister' and continues applying black eyeliner around her eyes and adding some red color to her lips.

"Oh give me a break. We've been friends ever since that one time Inuyasha was going to take me out to dinner, but had me stop by his and Sesshomaru's place so I could wait for an hour for him to get ready." Kagome and Sango both laugh at the memory of that disaster of a date.

"Doesn't that count as a date with Sesshomaru since he made you tea and everything?" Sango laughs. "I guess so since Inuyasha ended up forgetting about me in the end." Kagome joins Sango in the laughing fit.

"Well hot stuff, you should probably head over there since I'm going to be heading into the office now." Sango says with a sigh as she tightens her ponytail.

"Why? Is there an issue?" Kagome asks as she grabs her rather large, black leather purse and hangs it over her shoulder.

"Yeah. Some idiot intern messed up the computer system so now it's my job as the consultant to fix his stupid mistake." She says with a grumble. Kagome giggles as they leave their apartment and walk towards the elevator that is at the end of the hallway on the second floor of the apartment complex.

"Are you seriously going to the office in sweatpants and a sweatshirt?" Kagome asks in a laugh. Sango looks down at her outfit and shrugs with a laugh.

"It's my day off and I have to go in. I'll wear whatever in the hell I want to wear." They laugh as they descend to the bottom floor of the building. Once the doors open, they both groan in sync.

"Kagome. I need to talk to you." The white haired, puppy dog eared man says as he holds orange tulips in his hands. He steps forwards as the girls leave the elevator. Sango glares at him as she walks past him and towards main doors grumbling something about a dumb dog.

"There is nothing to talk about so leave me alone." Kagome says as she tries to follow her friend out of the building but he steps in front of her.

"Please. Just let me explain, okay? You see, she couldn't breathe so I was simply-" His sentence was cut short as a hand slaps him hard across the face.

"Spare me the lame ass excuse. I'm done with you. If you want to hang out with a tramp, then be my guest because I'm not holding you back." She says as she stomps away and towards her black Audi A8 that was parked out by the doors. Unlocking the doors, she hops inside and speeds away, leaving a shocked half youkai behind.

===========WDFT===========

 **A/N: There you go! Chapter 1 of "What Drowning Feels Like" is complete! Please Rate and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2 Be There For Me

**A/N: Hey guys! So um… yeah sorry about my late update. School has been so crazy. Plus taking College classes. And a job. AND a social life. I'm so sorry! . Please don't hate me but this is kinda short since I just REALLY needed to post SOMETHING.**

 **Anyways, enjoy '** _ **What Drowning Feels Like**_ ' **!**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other Inuyasha characters. I only own my OC's

===========WDFT===========

It all happened in a blur. The words just seemed to pour out of her mouth like she has been expecting his question for years. Now, she's sitting in her car wiping tears from her eyes as she speeds out of the city. She races towards a large mansion she knows that sits on top of a large hill. It looks over the expanding city, which she loves most about it.

Kagome switches her radio on and lets the depressing song blare throughout her car. Memories of all the good times and the bad times she and Inuyasha shared clouds her mind as the road she's on twists upwards.

"Damn him!" She yells as she punches her steering wheel hard. Her breaths come out shakily as a mixture of rage and sadness consumes her.

Without realizing it, Kagome is greeted by a large black gate with a golden letter of a "T". Once she approaches the gate, they open with a slight creak of metal, allowing her access. Her car slowly idles down the dark brick road that is dimly lit by tall lanterns on the side of the path. Kagome looks all around her as the scenery changes from a forest looking area, to a large brick mansion sitting in the middle of the property.

Kagome shakes herself out of her daze as she clears her throats and turns the steering wheel so that she could park in a gravel parking area off to the side of the house. She lets out a big sigh as she puts the car in park. She looks at herself in the rear-view mirror and groans at her red, puffy eyes from crying.

She could feel the pain she has been trying to hide for so long begin to throb in her collarbone. Wincing, she reached down into her purse and grabs a pain killer medicine bottle out.

"I'm doing you a favor, Inuyasha." She whispers to herself as she swallows the small red pill. "I don't know what else to do anymore…". She sighs out loud as she steps out of her car while slamming the drivers side door shut and makes her way up the white marble stairs. The raven haired priestess could feel the overwhelming demonic aura as she raised her hand to the thick black door. She didn't even get to knock before a tall, masculine, handsome man with long white hair and golden eyes opens the door.

"What has my idiotic half-brother done now?" His deep baritone voice brings Kagome out of her trance. She clears her throat as she feels the heat rising to her cheeks.

"The true question is what hasn't he done." Kagome groans out as she crosses her arms over her chest. Sesshomaru allows himself the tiniest of grins at her words.

The two of them have been growing close ever since Kagome found Inuyasha cheating on her with her twin sister, Kikyo. Sesshomaru has been there for her when all she could do was sob and rant to him about her troubled love life. She, of course, never went into details about ALL he has done, but she slipped up once or twice when she raised her hands above her head and Sesshomaru noticed a large bruise on her lower abdomen. She easily dismissed it by saying it was from her Miko training.

Sesshomaru slightly raises an elegant eyebrow as he smells the hot pepper in her scent that indicates her anger, then it quickly changes to sea salt from unshed tears. He decided not to ask about it just yet.

"Come in, Miko." He mumbles softly as he moves out of the doorway so that she could walk into the large mansion.

Kagome didn't bother to hide her astonishment as she steps onto the almost sparkling marble flooring. The servants of the household all line up in a single file line towards the door and all bow at the waist towards her. All of them different types of youkai. Fox, horse, wolf, dragon, and three Inu-Youkai.

"Good evening, Lady Kagome-sama." They all day in inosion. Kagome steps back in shock and she could feel a sweat drop down her forehead. A strong hand steadies her middle back and she could feel herself calm down. She turns to thank him, but the look in his eyes stop her in her tracks.

"I-I… thank you, Sesshomaru-sama." He nods and gently pushes her forward. Kagome takes a slow step forward and continues to walk deeper into the house with Sesshomaru close behind her. She couldn't help but focus on his slow, precise steps and the sound of his black dressy shoes clicking on the marble floor.

"Have a seat in my study. This Sesshomaru will tell the cook of your arrival and he shall have your meal ready shortly." He says carefully and quietly as he guides her towards a large dark oak door with golden engravings of a large inu youkai in its true form howling at a crescent moon. Sesshomaru opens the door for the bewildered Miko and allows her to step inside.

"This Sesshomaru had some changes made to the study since your last visit." He says, clarifying her confusion. "Your meal will be here shortly." He says again as he shuts the door behind him and looks at the two lion youkai's. "Find out where the idiotic half breed is and what he has done. This Sesshomaru can smell an injury on her being." He says in a gruff voice. They nod and bow in respect before leaving their stations and heading for the front door in quick but quiet steps. With a small grunt and a narrowing of his eyes, he spins on his heel and heads for the kitchen.

Inside the study, Kagome could hear her stomach growl loudly and she places a hand on the loud thing in embarrassment. "Oh my…" She gasps aloud as she suddenly notices her surroundings. The room has changed to a dark oak color, much like the door, with golden looking engravings near the floor. Her azule eyes stop on a painting of what looks to be Inu No Tashio in his true form, sleeping, as his mate, Inukimi, stands tall and proud over his sleeping form. Kagome smiles at the painting but remembers a couple months ago attending her funeral.

 _*Flashback*_

Ironically, it has been raining for the past three days and the rain has yet to lighten. Kagome sighs as she unfolds her umbrella as she walks out of the Tashio mansion in a short, black business skirt with a black blouse on that, thankfully, covers her arms and her neck.

She carefully walks down the marble steps with her black high heel boots that cover her ankles. She bows slightly at the servants as she walks past their crying forms, remembering her ranking. Kagome finds the path that leads to the large garden in their property and swallows a lump in her throat she didn't know was forming.

As she walks up to the covered casket, she places her small, dainty hand on the lid and mumbles a prayer her grandfather taught her a few years prior. A strong masculine hand gently finds her shoulder and stops her words. She turns and meets the sadden eyes of Sesshomaru. Although his facial expression denies it, his eyes betray his will. She forgets about her umbrella that she was holding and envelopes him into a tight embrace. Her face turns red as she realizes what she is doing, but she doesn't stop. He slowly wraps his arms around her in a soft and gentle embrace.

"Thank you, Kagome." His quiet, baritone words shock her as that was the first time he didn't refer to her as 'miko' or 'human'. She looks up at him and smiles as her cheeks redden.

"I'm always going to be here for you, Sesshomaru."

 _*End Flashback*_

"I'll always be here for you… but will you always be there for me?" She asks to herself with sadness written all over her face.

"This Sesshomaru has thought that the answer to that question has already been answered." Sesshomaru says as he enters the study and shuts the door behind him. Kagome spins around with wide, shocked eyes at him and blushes in embarrassment.

"I… didn't mean for you to hear that…" she says while fingering the hem of her shirt. Sesshomaru sighs while walking towards her. He stops a few inches away from her then bends down slightly and gently used his hands to cup the sides of her face, making her look into his eyes.

"Higurashi Kagome. I, Sesshomaru Tashio, will try my hardest to be there when you let me. I just need you to open up and break down that barrier you have put up around your feelings." His golden eyes watch as her blue ones fill with tears.

Once the words were out, she could feel the barrier he talked about break down and crumble to the ground. The tears that she's been keeping back for too long streamed down her face. Before she knew it, she was hugging him and sobbing into his chest. Sesshomaru seemed unfazed by her reaction and wrapped her in his arms and held her tight while gently stroking her hair in a calming way.

===========WDFT===========

 **A/N: Sorry if it's too short for you guys! I just really needed to update. If you are reading my other story, Moonlight Shadow, I swear I have not given up on it either! Please be patient and thank you for sticking with me! Love you all! 3**


	3. Chapter 3 Pack

**A/N; Hello all. Please don't hate me for my inactivity. It has been a very chaotic semester. But I'm back! I had to catch up on my other story first (Moonlight Shadow, also a SessKag fanfic) then I will work on this one. If you read both of my stories; 1. I love you 2. MS will always be updated firstly since it was my first story and all. ANYWAYS enjoy!**

 **Also, a bit of a trigger warning for those who find stories about abusive relationships touchy and hard for them. You might as well skip this chapter or where you see the "**" at the beginning of paragraphs.**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other Inuyasha characters. I only own my OC's

 _ **Recap;**_ _Once the words were out, she could feel the barrier he talked about break down and crumble to the ground. The tears that she's been keeping back for too long streamed down her face. Before she knew it, she was hugging him and sobbing into his chest. Sesshomaru seemed unfazed by her reaction and wrapped her in his arms and held her tight while gently stroking her hair in a calming way._

===========WDFT===========

Minutes flew by and Kagome was still wrapped in Sesshomaru's arms, with him making idle strokes in her hair. Finally realizing she was being comforted by her ex's half-brother, she blinks the remaining tears out of her eyes and pulls back. She takes the sleeve of her crimson red sweater and wipes her face, unknowingly smearing her makeup even more. Sesshomaru crosses his arms across his masculine chest that is currently hidden by a white button-up shirt that had the first couple of buttons undid so a sliver of his collarbone was showing.

"Gah I'm sorry Sesshomaru-sama. I'm always a crying mess whenever I see you." She chuckles lightly but not whole heartedly.

"It is no bother to me. Now come sit." He says as he steps towards her and gently places his hand on the middle of her back and guides her to the two black loveseats that are facing each other with a coffee table separating them to the right of the door. Kagome allows him to guide her to the chairs and takes a seat while he sits in the one opposite of her. She didn't realize that a pot of tea with two cups were brought in.

 _ **They probably brought that in while I was having my mental breakdown…**_

She shakes her head and gingerly takes one of the cups and sips from it. Kagome tries to look anywhere but at Sesshomaru's piercing gaze. She clears her throat as she sets the cup down on the dark oak table.

"Kagome I can only help you when you open up to me." Sesshomaru finally says

"You're right.." Kagome says with a sigh as she scratches behind her ear nervously. "Alright so when me and Inuyasha first started dating, it was fine. No issues and what not. Then I realized he started to get distant and not answer my texts for long periods of time which was unlike him. So the first time I confronted him about it he started screaming and yelling in my face. I ended up leaving my apartment that night and stayed at my twins house, Kikyo, that night.

"After he calmed down and we were all good, a couple weeks later I went out to a club with Sango and we ended up bumping into Kouga, you know one of my older friends?" She asks looking at him. At his curt nod she continues with her story

"Okay good. Anyways, me and him were just talking. A little bit about work, about his fiancé, Ayame, and how I'm doing and such. All of a sudden Inuyasha comes out of absolutely no where and socks him right in the face while yelling something about "don't touch my woman you filthy wolf!" And then they started fighting right there in the middle of a club!" Kagome puts her elbows on top of her knees and her face into her hands as she remembers the ridiculous scene.

**"After I finally broke them up, I walked Inuyasha out and as soon as we were out he picked me up and ran like hell to my apartment. Right when we were inside that's when he pinned me against the wall- no THREW me into the wall then pinned me against it. This bruise I have on my shoulder-" she points to the bruise Sango saw "-and then when he starting calling me a cheating whore and a bitch and other horrible names. When I started yelling back at him, that's when he threw me into the couch. I got back up and then he.." kagome takes a shuddering breath, causing Sesshomaru to stand up and sit next to her and wrap his arm around her while holding her hand, looking at her with concern and anger in his molten gaze. She clears her throat and tries to get through it.

**"He grabbed me by my neck, picked me up and threw me to the ground, cracking my shoulder blade and my collarbone. I noticed through the pain that his eyes were going red and it wasn't until the very audible crack that he stopped and regained control over himself." Kagome tightens her grip on Sesshomaru's hand as her eyes focus on the teacup in front of her.

"When… when was this?" He asks quietly, trying not to scare her with his hidden rage

**"This was three months ago. I ended up blacking out due to the pain and shock and when I awoke I was in a hospital bed surrounded by Sango, Miroku, my mom, gramps, Souta, and Kikyo. As soon as I opened my eyes Sango burst into tears and started blubbering about how glad she was that Inuyasha found me on the bottom of the fire escape stairs before it was too late or whatever. Kikyo told me that somehow with the way I "fell" I bruised my windpipe and I shouldn't try to talk for a while. I had a broken shoulder blade and a fractured collarbone. I was discharged from the hospital two weeks later." She looks down at their adjoined hands

**"Kikyo had everyone leave my room at one point but it was kind of hazy due to all of the pain medication I was on. She leaned down and whispered in my ear that if I spoke about what actually happened she will tell our whole family that I am not pure and I whore myself out to everyone. And you know that I come from a long line of miko's so our purity means the world to us and our families so if word like that got out, I would be disowned and kicked to the curb… so I've kept my mouth shut. She taught me how to use my miko powers to hide the bruises and to temporarily numb the pain where my shoulder blade is still somewhat broken. My collarbone is still tender but not all the way healed." A tear escapes Kagome's eye and before she could wipe it away, Sesshomaru beats her to it by using the hand that was holding her hand.

"Now I know why you were gone for so long from the office and would try and avoid going near Inuyasha." He unwraps his arm from around her shoulders and turns her towards him. "Listen to me Kagome. You are safe in my house. As of right now, Inuyasha doesn't live here anymore. I will have the servants clean out his room and stuff it all in a moving truck because I am selling the car I gave him. I will have to talk to him myself and see if I want him in my company or not. If I kick him out he could try and start a competing company also." He looks at both of her eyes as the well up with tears again.

"You can't let him know that I told you. I-I don't know what I'd do if-"

"I will tell him the truth. I smelled injuries and your reiki at work all though I could not see it on your person. I knew you were trying to hide it. Explain why that bruise on your shoulder is still there" he says, his anger coming out in his voice slightly.

**"Kikyo said that it would be more believable if people could see the bruise. When Sango confronted her about how she thought Inuyasha did something to me, Kikyo wiped hers, Miroku's, and the rest of my families memory of the whole incident so they wouldn't ask questions. But whenever I would threaten Kikyo about going to the police, she would dig her finger into the gap where my shoulder blade bone should be joined. Making the healing process slower. I'll be shocked if my shoulder ever heals." She says with dismay in her voice. Sesshomaru stands up and pulls her up with him, shocking her.

"I will have my personal healer look at your shoulder and heal it. If you are okay with it-" he takes her hand and guides her out of his study and into the dining room where her meal was set in front of a chair on the dining table. He waits for her to sit before continuing as he takes the seat opposite of hers. "I would like you to stay here for a while." Kagome starts choking on her own spit at that.

"I can what?" She says in between coughing fits.

"This Sesshomaru feels responsible for the female that was in a relationship with one of my packmates that did her wrong. This is also a request for you to be apart of This Sesshomaru's own pack that doesn't include the idiot half-brother of mine. Do you accept?" He braces his hands against the back of the chair and looks deep into her eyes. He could smell the change in her scent from sorrow to shock to now… something he hasn't smelled on her before.

 _ **Strange. I can't decipher what that smell means. I haven't ever smelled this on Rin before.**_

"I'll need some of my stuff that is at my apartment… I'll have to ask Sango to drop them off if that is okay?" At his nod she smiles "I like this idea. I also love getting away from the usual pace of the way I was living my life." Sesshomaru almost smiles at this but refrained from doing so as the healer walks in.

"Kagome-sama, if you do not mind, I would like to run some samples while you are eating before I start working on you." The older yokai walks up to her with a little dish in her wrinkled hands. Her short brown hair almost hides her pointy ears on the side of her head. Her old and wise grey eyes look Kagome up and down as she smiles at her.

"Uh okay? What kind of samples?" Kagome asks after realizing she was almost staring at the older woman.

"Your reiki." She admits as she stops right beside the young miss. Kagome gives Sesshomaru a look that says 'I didn't know you needed a sample of my reiki' and at his nod she sighs and turns in her chair and calls upon her reiki into her palm and drops the glowing pink essence into the small dish.

"Perfect. I will see you shortly young miss" the healer says with a deep bow before leaving the room.

"Samples? For what?" Kagome finally says as she looks at Sesshomaru's almost smirking form.

"To prove that you are stronger than that twin of yours and the rightful Shikon Miko." He says as he looks at her with pride in his eyes that Kagome did not miss, making her blush furiously.

===========WDFT===========

 **A/N; Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed this please favorite and follow this story! (And me ;P) If you get extremely bored and want to get to know this horrible writer, my instagram is** **and my Twitter is;** **PurpleFlamesHurt** **I will post updates on the stories and me cosplaying as Kagome and hopefully some other characters once I get the stuff lol.**

 **ANYWAYS! Thank you for reading! I love seeing the reviews saying that you love this and want more 3**


	4. Chapter 4 Understanding

**A/N; Hey guys! Sorry again for the lateness. But here is another chapter for you all! Please read the bottom of the chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Recap;** "Your reiki." She admits as she stops right beside the young miss. Kagome gives Sesshomaru a look that says 'I didn't know you needed a sample of my reiki' and at his nod she sighs and turns in her chair and calls upon her reiki into her palm and drops the glowing pink essence into the small dish.

"Perfect. I will see you shortly young miss" the healer says with a deep bow before leaving the room.

"Samples? For what?" Kagome finally says as she looks at Sesshomaru's almost smirking form.

"To prove that you are stronger than that twin of yours and the rightful Shikon Miko." He says as he looks at her with pride in his eyes that Kagome did not miss, making her blush furiously.

===========WDFT===========

 **Kagome POV**

I quickly look away from Sesshomaru's piercing gaze as he undoubtedly notices the heat rising to my cheeks. I decide to sit on my hands and stare at my half eaten plate instead of the yokai beside me. My spine stiffens as I feel his yoki shift as he moves to sit in the chair that he was leaning against without breaking his stare at the side of my head.

"I-I don't know what you are talking about." I hear him huff into his glass as he takes a small gulp of whatever was in his small ornate glass.

"From my understandings-" he sets the glass down, making the glass to catch the light of the chandelier that is dangling high above us which then causes me to finally look at him. His eyes bore into mine again as he continues speaking. "-that in order to be a true miko, one must be pure in both mind, spirit, and body. Kikyo is none of those things correct?" I can't help but think back of all the messed up things she has done not just to me but to her past friends and lovers… she most definitely is not pure.

"A couple years ago I caught her training with Tsubaki…" I quickly look over my shoulder to make sure I didn't somehow summon the dark miko just by saying her name.

"Who?" His dark rumble makes me meet his eyes again. I clear the lump that formed in my throat as I notice the hard look on his face that he is trying to fight from showing.

"Tsubaki is a dark miko. She uses dark magic instead of reiki for power." I call upon my reiki to form a small glowing pink ball in my hand. I feel Sesshomaru's yoki recoil at it but doesn't strike. "While my power glows pink or light red, hers glows black. So black that it absorbs all light in the room." I look at Sesshomaru as I dismiss the reiki back into me and turn my whole body towards him now.

"Kikyo was practicing dark magic with her. But I know she's been doing it for a long time since the last time I saw her use your reiki, it was a very dark purple. She threatened to kill me if I told our gramps or mom." I couldn't help but wrap my arms around my torso as I remember the way she held me down with that burning power like chains while she threatened me.

"I see. So my question now is, does Kikyo use the Shikon No Tama instead of protecting it?" If I wasn't sitting I would've fell over at the realization.

"She must be using it since no miko can hide injuries like mine without getting consumed by the dark magic…" I look up at him and see the rage burning inside of his golden orbs while the rest of his face remains neutral. "I have to stop her. I have to get the shikon jewel away from her first… but I fear that I am not as trained as she is."

"That is a set back easily fixed." His deep voice states calmly. "This one shall see to it that you are trained in both miko and physical abilities." I feel myself pale at his words.

"Me? Train? I'm too much of a lost cause don't you think? I'm in my early 20's and can barely control my reiki…" Sesshomaru's eyes flutter shut in what looks like annoyance.

"Confidence will be key to defeating your sister." His voice confirms my suspicion of him being annoyed.

"Listen here-" I stand up from my chair and stare him down with sudden anger.

 _ **What am I doing? This is my boss! He could easily fire me if I say the wrong thing..**_

"I will not kill my sister. I don't care what she has done to me, but that is a fact. Yes she practices dark magic now, but there must be a reason why she got caught up with it to begin with. I will give her the benefit of the doubt until I am given hard proof that she can't or won't change." I huff out while loosening my tight grip I didn't know I had on the back of my chair. His slight smirk causes me to raise an eyebrow at him in question.

"There's that confidence." He says smugly. My cheeks warm up embarrassment as I sit back down with a huff.

"You know there are easier and nicer ways to get me to gain confidence right?" I say lightheartedly with a ghost of a smile on my lips. He mirrors my smile before standing up.

"Come. This Sesshomaru needs to run errands before going into the office." He says behind him as he walks out of the dining room and out into the foyer.

"Oh yeah I forgot about work today.." I say as I stand up and follow behind him. I've been working for Sesshomaru for almost two years now as a business consultant for the company, Taisho Inc. Sesshomaru only runs it when his father is out and about. Mainly being on extended vacations and such with his wife/ Inuyasha's mom.

I subconsciously shiver at even saying his name in my head or even thinking about him. I must have been too lost in thought when I noticed Sesshomaru's eyebrow raise at me and him raise one of his nice work jackets to me.

"Oh! I'm not cold I just got a chill…" I say trying to dismiss the too expensive coat.

I watch as he quickly places the jacket on my shoulders, clearly ignoring me. "The air is getting colder. Miko's are not immune to the weather". He turns and walks out the door as if nothing happened while I am frozen in place shocked.

 _ **Hmm. Strange. We've been 'friends' for a couple years now and this is a first.**_

Shaking my head I replace my look of confusion to a smile and follow him outside of the mansion/ castle.

===========WDFT===========

 **A/N: I AM SO SORRY GUYS! I'm sorry for my inactivity and my short chapter. Due to my busy schedule and my short attention span, I will be taking a break from this story. IT IS NOT OVER NOR AM I GIVING UP ON IT! I will be focusing on Moonlight Shadow for now and once that story has picked up, then I will come back to this one. It will**

 **probably be around Juneish time? I'm hoping. That's if everything goes how I want it to :)**

 **Instagram; mandywild**


End file.
